otkcictfandomcom-20200213-history
Ritterheer
The Ritterheer is the army of the Order of the Teutonic Knights. It is one of the two main components of the Ordensstreitkräfte, the other being WVtgKdo. History Branches *Panzer (Tanks): On open fields, nothing beat the tanks. Driving heavy machines of war, the Panzermänner are the military equivalent of a wrecking ball, capable of destroying everything and anything, which needs to be destroyed. *Lanzen (Lances): Originally, the Lanzen were the lowest tier of soldiers, the basic minimum. Usually, they were people, who wanted to join the army and didn't have the money to get their own equipment, or by any kind of criminal imaginable. They were given a lance, hence the name. Today the Lanzenträger are the infantristic backbone of the Order's army, medium infantry made mobile by trucks. *Schützen (Bowmen): Among the infantry, bowmen were the elite of anything, skilled huntsmen, who changed their prey. As the bow came out of fashion, the Schützen changes their weapons and got mounts, which is in the result of today a medium infantry, mobile by armoured cars, but by far not the mightiest weapon walking on feet. *Ritter (Knights): This is the heaviest kind of infantry, and the most elite kind of it, too. If the Lanzen are the backbone of the army, the Ritter are the skeleton made of steel, riding IFVs, carrying heavy weapons and, as far as public opinion goes, being completely bonkers. *Pioniere (Engineers): Need a bridge, a street, electricity, running water or an oven installed? This is the moment of the Pioniere, who have a tendency to be handymen. They can stomp whole cities out of thin air within days, build airfields within three hours and bridges of highest capability within one hour. Sure handy, those men, aren't they? *Artillerie (Artillery): When something really has to die, call the Artillerie, or, how they are lovingly called, Bummsköpfe (Bumms -> the sound of an explosion, Köpfe -> plural of Kopf, meaning head). *Nordmärker: The sturdy and strong inhabitants of the Nordmark, as well as their descendants, are experts in moving in as well as through the high and cold mountains of their home and are more then capable of applying their lessons to faroff colonies and their mountains. They are fighting as light infantry. *Luftsturm (Air Assault): They are the fast reaction troops, the fastest available, being carried around via helicopter, armed lightly and still carrying a heavy punch in your face. Most recruits for the DSO come either from here or from the Waldjäger. *Waldjäger (Light Forest Infantry): If you want to fight in a forest, make sure either those guys are on your side or not present. First is strictly more adviseable, since they will give you a run for your money. They are born in the woods, raised in the woods, trained in the woods and know everything about them and fighting in them. We strongly recommend not to use napalm or anything like that, because... reasons. *Sanitäter (Medics): The good hearts of the army are the Sanitäter, sometimes called Sanitöter, patching men and women up from dusk til dawn. Each regiment has a small unit of those, every company some medics as well, while Sanitätsregimenter are larger field hospitals. *Jäger (Fighters): These people are responsible for clearing the skies. *Panzerjäger (Tankhunters): Destroying tanks and armoured targets from above is their strong suit. *Schiffsjäger (Shiphunters): They are like the Panzerjäger, only at sea and with any kind of ships, by bombs, rockets, torpedoes and squeaky mallets. *Schnellkämpfer (Fast Attackers): Destroying targets immediately is their duty and call, nothing can escape them. The other reason for their name is the speed of their aircraft. *Aufklärer (Reconnaissance): Only faster are the people looking where what is or not is. They will find you and they will see you... *Kampfhubschrauber (Attack Helicopters): There is a reason why they are called the "Flugartillerie" (flying artillery). Leave it at that. *Lufttransport (Air Transport): Hauling things from A to B via plane is their job. Throwing down 15 tons of tank from several kilometres height is, too. *Lufttechniker (Air Technicians): Not only charged with protecting the airfields, but also with maintaining the aircraft stationed there, the Lufttechniker are the best mechanics for anything you will ever find anywhere. Equipment : See: Vehicles of the Ritterheer, Personal Arms of the Ordensstreitkräfte, Personal Equipment of a soldier Women in the Ritterheer Besides serving in the Sanitätsdienst (medical service), the Musikdienst (musical service) and the Bürodienst (bureau service) women, who want to serve, are put in special regiments, where they serve as Ritterinnen, heavy infantry, or in special wings. As of late, many women wanting to serve but not having the capability to do so in the specially designated units were put into mixed units. Currently, the results look promising. Role Main role of the Ritterheer is to protect the territorial integrety of the lands held by the Order, as well as helping in case of a natural desaster. Cooperation with the other arms and with friendly armies is in the realm of possibilities as well, for defense as well as offence, although defense is preferred. If humanitarian aid is send to troubled areas, for example into a civil war, the Ritterheer is obliged to provide assistance to the relief efforts of the Order, be it in the form of securing troops or engineers. Fighting another person's war is right out. Doctrine The Ritterheer follows the doctrine of the 'Great Battle Plan', which encourage the usage of infantry, engineers and artillery of all kinds, both for defending and attacking. Usage of armoured troops like tanks is to be seen as a Feuerschutzpolizei of some sorts. This doctrine also teaches advancing and fighting by night, ambushing enemy forces and the usage of specialized infantry, like the Waldjäger. Although it is frowned upon by the highest authorities in the Order, Militias (the Landwehr) benefit also from this. But the heart of this special doctrine always was, is and will be operating with infantry, be it specialized or not. Also, the cooperation between light, medium and heavy infantry is the major standing point, all of it together with artillery a deadly weapon. Specially assigned staff-units are only put up for units of division-size and upwards, for everything else, the Rückwärtige Dienste ("rear services", for example military police, higher logistics or administration sevices) are more then capable for handling. It keeps the regiments, the heart of the fighting troops, swift, sharp and fast without loosing much strength. All in all, our higher officers tend to smile on armies, which use high amounts of armoured units and air forces, since it is ideal for conquering territory against an inferior force, but as soon as the enemy gets tougher, the offensive comes to a halt or the land is conquered you will always need infantry. Organisation Note: Not listed are the so called Korpstruppen, military intelligence Services, maintainence and other support troops. Oberkommando des Ritterheers *Kommando der Sonderverbände **Marienburger Division **Ausbildungsdivision **Erprobungsdivision **Division für Spezielle Operationen (DSO) **Ritterinnendivision *Kommando der Heimatarmee **I. Korps ***1. Lanzendivision ***2. Lanzendivision ***5. Schützendivision **II. Korps ***1. Panzerdivision ***1. Schützendivision ***9. Ritterdivision **III. Korps ***4. Panzerdivision ***18. Schützendivision ***9. Lanzendivision **IV. Korps ***8. Schützendivision ***3. Lanzendivision ***4. Lanzendivision **V. Korps ***2. Panzerdivision ***5. Lanzendivision ***2. Schützendivision **VI. Korps ***3. Schützendivision ***2. Ritterdivision ***6. Lanzendivision **VII. Korps ***7. Lanzendivision ***8. Lanzendivision ***1. Ritterdivision **VIII. Korps ***7. Waldjägerdivision ***8. Waldjägerdivision ***9. Waldjägerdivision **IX. Korps ***1. Nordmark-Division ***2. Nordmark-Division ***3. Nordmark-Divison **X. Korps ***15. Schützendivision ***16. Schützendivision ***14. Ritterdivision **XI. Korps ***25. Ritterdivision ***26. Ritterdivision ***8. Panzerdivision **XII. Korps ***36. Lanzendivision ***37. Lanzendivision ***38. Lanzendivision **XIII. Korps ***32. Schützendivision ***33. Schützendivision ***9. Panzerdivision **XIV. Korps ***16. Waldjägerdivision ***17. Waldjägerdivision ***4. Nordmark-Division **XV. Korps ***34. Schützendivision ***35. Schützendivision ***27. Ritterdivision ** XVI. Korps *** 24. Ritterdivision *** 35. Lanzendivision *** 31. Schützendivision ** XVII. Korps *** 32. Lanzendivision *** 33. Lanzendivision *** 34. Lanzendivision ** XVIII. Korps *** 28. Schützendivision *** 29. Schützendivision *** 30. Schützendivision ** XIX. Korps *** 25. Schützendivision *** 26. Schützendivision *** 27. Schützendivision ** XX. Korps *** 13. Waldjägerdivision *** 14. Waldjägerdivision *** 15. Waldjägerdivision **Lokale Landwehrverbände *Oberkommando der Kolonialstreitkräfte *Expeditionskommando **1. Expeditionsarmee ***Direktkommandokorps 1. EA ****HQ 1. EA ****4. Schützendivision ****6. Schützendivision ****11. Lanzendivision ***I. Expeditionskorps ****12. Lanzendivision ****7. Schützendivision ****3. Ritterdivision ***II. Expeditionskorps ****8. Schützendivision ****9. Schützendivision ****4. Ritterdivision ***III. Expeditionskorps ****5. Panzerdivision ****10. Lanzendivision ****3. Schützendivision ***IV. Expeditionskorps ****3. Panzerdivision ****5. Ritterdivision ****6. Ritterdivision **2. Expeditionsarmee ***Direktkommandokorps 2. EA ****HQ 2. EA ****1. Waldjägerdivision ****2. Waldjägerdivision ****3. Waldjägerdivision ***V. Expeditionskorps ****7. Ritterdivision ****13. Lanzendivision ****14. Lanzendivision ***VI. Expeditionskorps ****15. Lanzendivision ****16. Lanzendivision ****10. Schützendivision ***VII. Expeditionskorps ****11. Schützendivision ****17. Lanzendivision ****7. Ritterdivision ***VIII. Expeditionskorps ****8. Ritterdivision ****18. Lanzendivision ****12. Schützendivision **3. Expeditionsarmee ***Direktkommandokorps 3. EA ****HQ 3. EA ****19. Lanzendivision ****20. Lanzendivision ****21. Lanzendivision ***IX. Expeditionskorps ****4. Waldjägerdivision ****5. Waldjägerdivision ****6. Waldjägerdivision ***X. Expeditionskorps ****6. Panzerdivision ****9. Ritterdivision ****10. Ritterdivision ***XI. Expeditionskorps ****7. Panzerdivision ****11. Ritterdivision ****12. Ritterdivision ***XII. Expeditionskorps ****13. Schützendivision ****13. Ritterdivision ****14. Schützendivision **4. Expeditionsarmee ***Direktkommandokorps 4. EA ****HQ 4. EA ****15. Ritterdivision ****17. Schützendivision ****22. Lanzendivision ***XIII. Expeditionskorps ****23. Lanzendivision ****24. Lanzendivision ****25. Lanzendivision ***XIV. Expeditionskorps ****16. Ritterdivision ****17. Ritterdivision ****26. Lanzendivision ***XV. Expeditionskorps ****10. Waldjägerdivision ****11. Waldjägerdivision ****12. Waldjägerdivision ***XVI. Expeditionskorps ****27. Lanzendivision ****28. Lanzendivision ****29. Lanzendivision **5. Expeditionsarmee ***Direktkommandokorps 5. EA ****HQ 5. EA ****30. Lanzendivision ****18. Ritterdivision ****19. Ritterdivision ***XVII. Expeditionskorps ****18. Schützendivision ****19. Schützendivision ****20. Schützendivision ***XVIII. Expeditionskorps ****21. Schützendivision ****22. Schützendivision ****23. Schützendivision ***IXX. Expeditionskorps ****20. Ritterdivision ****21. Ritterdivision ****22. Ritterdivision ***XX. Expeditionskorps ****31. Lanzendivision ****23. Ritterdivision ****24. Schützendivision **Luftlandekorps ***1. Luftsturmdivision ***2. Luftsturmdivision ***3. Luftsturmdivision ***4. Luftsturmdivision ***5. Luftsturmdivision ***6. Luftsturmdivison *Ritterheer-Komponente der Ständigen Militärmission in Cocolint **Hauptquartier der Militärmission **Windfisch-Division **Fremdenlegion ***1. Wolf-Division ***2. Wolf-Division ***1. Fuchs-Division ***3. Wolf-Division ***2. Fuchs-Division ***1. Selkie-Division ***2. Selkie-Division ***4. Wolf-Division ***5. Wolf-Division ***1. Wüsten-Division *Heeresfliegertruppe **Jagdgeschwader 1 **Jagdgeschwader 2 **Jagdgeschwader 3 **Jagdgeschwader 4 **Jagdgeschwader 5 **Jagdbombergeschwader 6 **Jagdbombergeschwader 7 **Jagdbombergeschwader 8 **Schnellkampfgeschwader 9 **Bombergeschwader 10 **Hubschraubergeschwader 11 **Hubschraubergeschwader 12 **Jagdgeschwader 13 **Jagdgeschwader 14 **Jagdgeschwader 15 **Jagdbombergeschwader 16 **Jagdbombergeschwader 17 **Jagdbombergeschwader 18 **Hubschraubergeschwader 19 **Hubschraubergeschwader 20 **Hubschraubergeschwader 21 **Schweres Lufttransportgeschwader 22 **Schweres Lufttransportgeschwader 23 **Schweres Lufttransportgeschwader 24 **Leichtes Lufttansportgeschwader 25 **Lufttransportgeschwader 26 **Leichtes Lufttansportgeschwader 27 **Leichtes Lufttansportgeschwader 28 **Jagdbombergeschwader 29 **Jagdbombergeschwader 30 ** Jagdgeschwader 31 ** Jagdgeschwader 32 ** Jagdgeschwader 33 ** Jagdgeschwader 34 ** Jagdgeschwader 35 ** Jagdbombergeschwader 36 ** Jagdbombergeschwader 37 ** Jagdbombergeschwader 38 ** Jagdbombergeschwader 39 ** Jagdbombergeschwader 40 *Kommando Flottensektion **Flottensektionskommando Sedes **Flottensektionskommando Arbores **Flottensektionskommando Sedes Nova **Flottensektionskommando Campana **Flottensektionskommando Repercussa **Flottensektionskommando Dexteritas **Flottensektionskommando Vipera **Expeditionsflottensektionskommando 1 **Expeditionsflottensektionskommando 2 **Expeditionsflottensektionskommando 3 ** Kommando der Flotteninfanterie See also *Comparative Ranks *Uniforms of the Ordensstreitkräfte *List of past organizations of the Ritterheer Category:Order of the Teutonic Knights Category:Ordensstreitkräfte Category:Under Construction Category:Ritterheer